


The World Should Know

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius wants to make his love known publicly, but he doesn't think it would go over so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Should Know

They had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, but he was beginning to wonder why he had been willing to make that concession. Yes, he knew that there might be some that would have a hard time accepting it - his son being a prime candidate. But he did not feel like the feelings they had for each other were something of which they should be ashamed. He longed to be able to hold his hand in public, to stop sneaking around at night, to put an end to their rendezvous through unregistered Floo channels.

He knew there would be speculation from many. There was a time when he would have openly admitted he wanted him dead. They spent several years at deadly odds with each other. But in the end, it was his family that offered unexpected assistance to him at that fated final hour. Not that one simple act should undo all those prior years of hatred. And he wondered, sometimes, if it was that one moment that led to his lover's endearment to him in the first place. He always shook his head at that thought - a love as intense as theirs had to be based on something more.

It was a random night several months after the war that they ran into each other in a pub. They shared a drink - he felt he owed him one after speaking up on his behalf to the Wizengamot, after all. That one drink turned into three, then into five, and then into ten. They both confessed long-held secrets and ended up back at the Manor for the night. Even though he was rather intoxicated, he remembered every moment of that night. Not only was it nice to have someone to share the large house with him again - even for a night - but it was likely the best night of his life.

He couldn't contain the secret much longer, though he worried it might cause a problem if he was alone in his sentiment. But Lucius decided that if Harry couldn't handle the world knowing how much he loves him, then maybe it just wasn't meant to be...


End file.
